My Very Own Superhero
by RolandCarros
Summary: Every woman wants a superhero in their life, luckily I have two. Troy helped me to grow up. Remy is the reason I never really have to. TxG
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally writing. Yes, it's M-rated (not a word, Liss).  
**

**This is the prologue - enjoy!**

_Gabriella:_

There have only been two defining moments in my life, so far. First happened when I was six and a tall man in a police uniform came to my house and explained to me and my dad that my mother was dead. That some teen aged drunk driver didn't stop at the red light and killed my mother. The kid only scratched his car, while my family's life got turned upside down.

My dad couldn't spend another minute at our old house. He quit his job, packed up our things and we were heading towards New Mexico the next day. Good thing my dad was the only heir for his parents business company and we were _kinda_ rich. Okay, we were more than rich, but that's not the point right now.

The second defining moment happened today.

No, it wasn't because today was my last day as East High wildcat. It was because about two hours ago, I watched a tiny line turn pink.

Not blue, pink.

And that only meant one thing.

I was knocked up.

At eighteen.

_Fucking awesome._

And this was all because of that stupid basketball captain with his stupid blue eyes and even stupider brown hair. Why did I have such a weakness for blue eyes? And brown hair? And that fucking basketball – _that_, I decided, was the stupidest thing.

I sighed and gave my X-Men pillow another punch. I used to love that fucking pillow, and now every time I looked at it I would remember that line turning pink. After smoothing my hand across the pillow – I had to, of course, make sure that it understood that it wasn't its fault that I punched it, I finally got out of my bed. My stupid bed, where that stupid blue-eyed, brown-haired, basketball captain popped my cherry, and apparently knocked me up at the same time. There was only one solution; I would have to burn that bed.

I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I didn't look like woman who was with child and I could go wait downstairs, with my father, for the man who put me into this blessed state. He would probably be expecting me to wear something otherthan my Ghostbusters T-shirt and jeans, because we were going to our last high school party, but I was pretty sure that after I told him about my _situation_, he wouldn't really want to party.

I walked carefully down the stairs, which I usually would have skipped, but I was walking for two now – which meant that I had to start being more careful. I would have to kiss my dreams of becoming a bungee instructor good bye.

At the end of the stairway I shielded my eyes from the picture of my mom 'cause I was pretty sure that she had that judgemental look in her eyes that she always had when I did something bad. I'm telling you, she really changes looks even though the boy next door laughed at me when I told him this. I was eight and he was ten at the time.

"Hi, daddy!" I said all brightly and fake, when I found him sitting on the kitchen table with a book in his hands. I was always good at that faking cheery and happy. I should've been a fucking cheerleader.

He raised his eyes from the book, took one look at my smiley face, before taking a deep breath and closing the book, "Are you going to tell me what you did now, or do I have to wait for the phone call from school?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, today was the last day of school, the teachers won't care if I do something anymore."

"They would, if you broke into their cars and put a chicken in each of them."

"I didn't put chickens in my teacher's cars", I opened the fridge and got a coke, "They were frogs, much easier to get rid of."

My dad let out a laugh and then quickly covered it with a cough, "Ellie, that was very wrong – you need to start taking things seriously. Otherwise you'll be never taken seriously."

Poor daddy didn't have ANY idea that soon everyone would take me very seriously. No one was taken more seriously than a fucking mother. Or maybe the president was taken more seriously.

My dad opened his book again, "So where are you off to with that boy of yours today?" Dad never was a big fan of my boyfriend, and after I told him what he did to me, he never would be, "You are going somewhere with him, right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet, I think we'll probably spend the night just hanging around here."

"Okay", dad nodded, "Just as long as the door stays open." He turned the page, "Oh, you know who just came back from college for the summer?"

My face stretched to a shit-eaten grin, "Seriously, he's back?"

He smiled at my smile, "Yes, I talked to Annie today, apparently he's excited to tell you all the stuff about Yale, since you'll be joining him in the fall."

Well that wiped the smile off my face – I didn't even thought about the fact that I wasn't going to be able to go to college with a huge stomach and morning sickness, "Yeah, college", I just muttered.

My dad raised his eyebrows, "You okay, Ellie?"

Luckily I heard the annoying honking sound of my boyfriend's pride, I muttered a quiet, "Saved by the horn", and rushed through the front door, carefully not looking at my mother's picture.

As soon as I shut the door, I heard a loud, "Hey, baby!" behind me a turned.

There he was.

The father of my child.

He was leaning against his white piece of shit truck with that adorable smile on his face. I sighed with relief, this was going to be okay, I thought while walking towards him, he was a good guy, he would stay with me and help me with this baby. It was his baby too and he wouldn't abandon him or her. I hope it was a her.

I smiled brightly when I reached him and wrapped my arms around him, "Hi, sweetie", I said against his lips before pressing mine quickly against his.

He broke the kiss after a while, "So, are you ready to go. Didn't you say you were in a great need to get drunk this morning?" He smiled at me.

Yes, I did say that, but that was before I found out about the human growing inside of me, who didn't care much of alcohol.

And here we go.

"Honey, I need to tell you something before we go." I took a deep breath before looking at his blue eyes, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes pretty much popped out of his head, and then his arms dropped from my side like I had electrocuted him. So far, this wasn't going too well. Then he finally blinked before relief came to his eyes, "Well it's only been like three weeks since we did, so you can still get rid of it, right."

_What?_ Would you mind repeating that?

He clearly took the disbelief in my eyes as something else, "It's all going to be okay, baby – you can still go to Yale and I can still go to UCLA and become a NBA star. This little baby accident won't matter." He pressed a kiss on my forehead, "I can even book the abortion appointment for you."

That's when I lost it.

I pushed him away from me – with quite force, if I may say so myself – and he stumbled 'till his back hit his shitty truck. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He only blinked like a stupid mother fucking owl, "I'm not going to get rid of _my baby_! I'm going to fucking keep it and teach him or her everything about comics and awesome pranks! There's no way that I'm going to get a fucking abortion!"

He still blinked fucking idiotically, before his face turned into a frown, "Then you'll have to keep it without me! I'm not going to get my life ruined by some pregnant girl! I'm going to go to California and become famous."

This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be supportive, he's always been so supportive of me. "Tr—".

"No, Gabriella! I'm done with you. Hope you and the brat have a wonderful life together." He jumped into his car, "And don't even contact me again!"

Asshole wasn't going to get away with it that easy, "Fine! Go to the fucking UCLA and break your fucking leg!" I yelled, "And just so you know, your dick is small and you've never made me orgasm!"

Then he sped off.

And I collapsed and started sobbing.

Thank God, the asshole didn't see me cry.

I didn't even know how long I sat there CRYING like a fucking baby, before some sat down next to me and wrapped their arms around me. I looked up, and there he was.

The boy next door, who was two years older than me, "It's going to be okay, Gabs." He whispered and rubbed his arms up and down against my arm.

I wiped the tears away, "Hey, I heard you were back", I tried to smile, but I was pretty sure that the smile was pretty fucking pathetic and watery.

He just smiled gently and kissed my hair, "Do you want me to call Trevor?"

Even mention of the shithead made me want to throw up, "No, definitely do _not_ call him."

"Oh, Gabi, every couple fights – you'll make up," he comforted me.

Another treacherous tear ran down my cheek, "No, we won't." I took a deep breath, "I will not take him back, even if he begs."

I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're home, Troy."

And I was, because Troy always made me feel better. He would probably help me through summer to come up with baby names and then when he had to go back to Yale he would call me every week and ask how I was doing.

But still, at that moment, I knew that I was going to be alone with this baby. Just me and my Remy or Jean.

Yes, I was going to name the baby after a comic book character. Got a fucking problem with that?

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. The Birth of Remymon

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**A/N: The first chapter of My Very Own Superhero. Thank you Molly for editing.**

**Enjoy!**

_Gabriella: _

"Mooom!"

That seemed to be the only sound I've heard for the last four years. No, wait, the first year I heard crying. But I really wouldn't change it for fucking anything.

"Mom! It's starting; you're going to miss the opening song!" Damn, that kid got lungs.

I poured the milk on top of the Cocoa Puffs and hurried to the living room, "Hold on, I'm coming!" Once I reached my beautiful – not to mention comfortable – red couch, where my four-year-old was sitting, he turned to me and smiled. God, he looked just like my dad when he did that.

"You made it!" He said excitedly and made room for me on the couch. We both focused on the TV and really fucking ridiculous smiles came to our faces when it began. Then we sang along with the TV.

"_Digimon, digital monster__s, Digimon are the champions!" _

When I first found out my baby was a boy, I was scared shitless. I didn't know anything about boys, how was I supposed to raise one? I'd have to teach him to pee and stuff. The only thing I knew about guys peeing was "If you shake it more than twice, then you're just playing with yourself", and I couldn't tell that to a child! I started to cry at the ultra-sound thinking about how I was going to really screw up this kid, and Troy sat next to me patiently, listening to my worries and rubbing my back.

"_Gabi, you're missing the silver lining here." _

"_There isn't a fucking silver lining here, Troy! It's all just grey."_ I had sobbed against his neck.

He chuckled and I was pretty fucking close to hitting him for laughing at a situation like that. _"Seriously, Gabs – you do realize that you can now watch cartoons and read comic books for a good reason at least the next ten years."_ He kissed my temple while I thought about his words.

And Troy was right.

I wasn't the girliest girl on the planet. I didn't care about celebrity gossip or make up. I didn't want to shop 'till I drop or go to the mall just to flirt with guys. I loved comic books and video games. I woke up every morning just to watch Spiderman on TV – and not only because I kind of had a crush on Peter Parker – Oh my God, how cute is he?

A boy would be pretty fucking perfect.

And because of that little boy, whom I named Remy Alexander – my mother's name was Alexandra and Troy's middle name's Alexander, so it worked pretty fucking perfectly – I was right now a 23-year-old woman, sitting on my couch, eating Cocoa Puffs and watching Digimon.

Life was pretty fucking perfect.

I turned my head to watch my little boy, my life, and laughed at the concentration on his face. My little Remy was one of a kind. He was absolute sweetheart and charmed everyone he ever met. He shared my love for comic books and cartoon and he was also the greatest partner in crime when it came to pranking our friends. No one could doubt that little angel face.

Of course in spite of Troy's awesome comforting powers – seriously, that boy had magic powers – I still was scared shitless when Remy finally came in to the world. And this time, Troy wasn't there to comfort me. I was in Albuquerque and Troy was still in Yale.

That was when I noticed my father had the same magic powers.

Dad had been awesome when I told him I was pregnant. He didn't yell at me or say that he was disappointed with me. After a couple of months, he said he was actually proud of me because I was keeping the baby and not taking the easy way out. I bawled like a fucking baby when he told me that.

While I was in labour, my dad let me break his hand, apologized for giving me the chromosome that made me a girl and promised to burn my bed once we got home. He never complained about anything and that was really fucking awesome. He stood there next to me for twelve hours, handing me ice chips, holding the phone up to my ear so I could speak to Troy, wiping the sweat from my forehead. My dad really is the best fucking dad in the world.

"Mommy?" the sweet voice of my very own Gambit woke me up from my memories, "What's your favourite Digimon?" he asked, never once turning his eyes away from the TV.

I grinned at my precious boy, "I'll have to think about that for a moment, Remy – what's yours?"

"Garurumon", he answered instantly. I smiled, my boy loved dogs.

"You know, I have my own Digimon."

Remy whipped his head around, and looked at me with his big brown eyes, "Really?!"

I nodded all smug and shit, "Yep", he looked at me like I was his biggest hero – which I fucking should be, considering I pushed him out of a ten centimetre hole – urging me to continue with his eyes, "And his name is…_Remymon_!" I started tickling his sides and he squirmed under my fingers.

"Mommy!" He giggled and tried to bat my fingers away with his chubby little hands, "Mommy, stop it, please! I'm going to miss the rest of the show!" he laughed and I felt too sorry for him and stopped tickling him – after couple of minutes.

After the Digimon's had saved the digital world, and Remy and I had our breakfast, it was time to start planning the rest of our day. I was lucky enough to get a job that I could do from home and at nights, when Remy was at bed.

You see, even though my dad's filthy rich and stuff, I didn't want to depend on him that much. I wanted to survive on my own, but I had no idea what I could do for living. Then, at one night, when Remy was about 13 months old and had finally stopped crying and I couldn't get back to sleep, I turned the TV on.

And there it was; my future job.

I got my inspiration from Sex and the City.

Laugh all you want but it really was fucking genius. I mean, seriously. Carrie Bradshaw wrote once a month a column for a magazine and it paid for her apartment and thousand of designer shoes, clothes and bags. I could really fucking do the same.

So I started contacting magazines and pretty soon I hit the jackpot. A women's magazine called Olivia loved the idea of me writing a column once a week about my life as a teen aged single mom. And at the end of every month I got a check from them, which paid for our apartment, food and clothes, and if we ever had any trouble, my dad was always willing to help out.

The sperm donor didn't help us out at all, and I wanted it to be that way. Immediately after Trevor said what he had to say, I decided that he wasn't going to be a part of my Remy's life. Dad handled all the legal bullshit and Troy was the reason Trevor started his first year at UCLA with a broken nose.

I came back from my memories and smiled at the little boy. Thank, God, he'd gotten my looks, "What do you want to do today, Remy?" He frowned when he thought about the options. I didn't think it was possible for a four-year-old to frown, but my kid was the most special kid in the world.

He checked the weather from our huge living room window and his brown eyes light up with excitement, "Mommy, it's raining!" his grin was almost too big for his face, which made me of course smile too. I was fucking whipped like that.

Remy jumped up and pointed at the window, clearly getting impatient with my slowness, "Mommy! Rain!"

I finally caught up with my son's train of thought and felt my smile turn to devious one, "Let's go get the water guns."

_Troy: _

Figures.

I finally come back home after a year and a half and of course it's raining. I hate the rain, so what would be a better welcome home present?

I stomped through the park road I decided to take as a shortcut, when I thought that it was a good idea to walk home from the airport. Thought that the exercise would be good and I'd get to see all the places in Albuquerque that I missed while I was in Harvard studying law. Yes that was me; Troy Bolton – a lawyer. If the 12-year-old I would see me now, he'd laugh his pants off. And then he'd go get Gabriella to laugh at me too.

Gabriella, godI missed her. I hadn't seen her since my last visit at home and we really didn't talk that much on the phone anymore, but we'd sent an occasional email to see what the other one was doing. That was the best part of me moving back to Albuquerque, I'd get to hang out with Gabs and Remy again.

After that thought crossed my mind, walking through the park in a rain didn't seem so bad anymore. It was kind of nice being alone and enjoying Albuquerque without screaming kids and rude joggers. Even though I was with Gabriella when she went through the pregnancy and I hung out with her boy when he was little, I still didn't like kids. Except Remy, but that was because Remy was pretty much the coolest kid in the world, how couldn't he be when he had a mom like Gabriella?

I jumped over a water pond, so my shoes wouldn't get uncomfortably wet, and looked up. Huh, looks like I'm not the only one here. In the middle of the grass were a woman and a child, both with water guns in their hands and running around, trying to shoot each other.

I laughed out loud when the kid shot his mother in the face and then slipped between her legs to escape. My laughing soon stopped when I noticed that the kid was running towards me.

"Help, help!" The little kid screamed and laughed at the same time, and even though my first thought was to get out of there I stayed put. Soon the kid reached me and hid behind me, "Please, mister, you have to help. That's my mother you see, and she's really mad at me for no reason!"

I looked over my shoulder at the kid who was looking at me with the most adorable pout, "No reason, huh?" The kid shook his head so hard his ears flapped, "Well, I guess I have to help you out – it's not fair if you get into trouble over something you didn't do."

"Excuse me, sir, but I think something that belongs to me is hiding behind your legs", that voice, I'd recognize that sweet and bubbly voice anywhere. My head whipped around so fast that my neck cricked.

And there she was, my best friend. Her black curls all wet and plastered against her face, big brown eyes sparkling with happiness and her lips curled to the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, "Gabi!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug.

"Troy?" She asked against my shoulder – her arms hanging limply on her sides – in a stunned voice and I nodded against her. "Troy!" she squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

We continued hugging for a while, completely lost in our own world, until a tiny voice brought us back to reality, "Mommy, do you want me to bite him?"

I quickly drew myself away from Gabriella and she laughed at her son, "No, honey, you don't have to bite him – he's my best friend." She looked at me, "When ever a guy gets too close to me and I'm uncomfortable, Remy gets to bite them. That usually keeps them away."

I laughed, "Typical Gabriella", I shook my head and my gaze hit the kid that was standing next to us, looking at me quizzically. "Oh my God, this can't be the little dude!" Last time I saw Remy he was very small and just didn't even speak in full sentences, but he did know how to say my name. Well, he said 'Toy', but I'm sure he meant me. Now he was taller and standing on his own two feet. His hair was dark brown – I was pretty sure it'd would change colour to black once he got older – and he had her mother's curls.

"Do, I know you, mister?" He asked and looked at me from head to doe, trying to look intimidating, I was pretty sure he had learned that from Mr. Montez.

Gabriella put bend over to Remy's level, "Honey, this is Troy, he was around a lot when you were little." Remy still looked at me doubtfully, and Gabriella sighed, "You don't remember him, do you?"

I smiled, "That's okay, little dude, I'm moving back here, so you get to know me all over again."

Gabriella straightened herself and hit me on the shoulder, "You ass! Why didn't you call and tell me? Ow!" Her glare moved from me to the mini-her at her side, who had just pinched her.

"You said a bad word."

Gabriella sighed, "Yes, I said a bad word", she resumed at glaring me, "Explain yourself, Bolton."

I smiled sheepishly, I forgot how scary Gabriella could be, "I wanted it to be a surprise?" Another hit, "What the hell, Gabs? Ow!" I looked down and saw the reason for my pain, Remy had pinched my leg.

"You said a bad word."

"I made a deal with Remy that every time I say a bad word he gets to pinch me", Gabriella explained, "I mean, I swear a lot", I scoffed, "and now Remy pinches my dad and my neighbour Sharpay too, if they say a bad word." Remy nodded.

"So, no bad words around Remy?" They both nodded and I couldn't help but notice how much they looked a-like.

I finally noticed my surroundings again, and discovered that it was still raining and we were all very soaked. "Gabs, I'm really happy to see you again, but if you haven't noticed it's pouring here and we're all completely drenched," Gabriella looked down and let a small laugh, "So, I'd really like to get home, but I'll call you, okay?"

She smiled that stunning smile of hers, "Troy, we live very close and you can come and wait 'till it stops raining there."

Remy pouted.

I smiled in relief, "Thanks so much, Gabs."

She just laughed again before taking Remy's tiny hand in hers, "Come on, Bolton, move those legs."

I started to trail behind them as we walked towards their home, just as I was about to ask more about Gabriella's life my phone started to ring in my pocket. I gave her an apologetic smile, which turned to a happy smile when I saw who was calling.

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey, _rakas,_ how was your trip?"

**Dun, dun, dunn. Reviews make me want to update faster ;).**

**Ps. rakas = dear, beloved etc. it's a pet name. **


	3. Enter Gambit

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned High School Musical, the third one would have Zac shirtless, not just his back.**

**A/N: Omfg, an update! I know I suck, but school's been kicking my ass and I haven't even had time to go to FF anymore!**

**Thanks Molly, for editing, she's a superwoman. And thanks Liss for not pestering me to update, love you, dude! Show that you love her too and check out her oneshot Tonsil Hockey.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Gabriella: _

Troy was still speaking to his cell when we headed to mine and Remy's apartment. I was pretty fucking surprised when the man, behind whom Remy decided to hide, was Troy. I didn't even know he was coming back in town – that bastard sure knew how to surprise a girl. Right now I was contemplating if I should be mad at him or not.

Remy tugged my leg. I looked down and he was holding his hands towards me as a silent command to pick him up. I laughed as I did as he requested, I mean, why the fuck wouldn't I hold him? Pretty soon he'd be too old for me to carry him, he already weighted a bit.

Remy's attention turned to Troy when he laughed at something the other person had said. I was pretty sure it was his girlfriend, who else would Troy call 'baby'?

"Mommy", Remy whispered in my ear, "Why is the weird man coming home with us?"

"Troy is mommy's best friend and he's very wet. I wouldn't be a good friend if I let him walk all the way to uncle Jack's and aunt Lucy's in this weather, would I?"

He pouted, "I know, but mommy, I thought I was your best friend", he said quietly, and my heart broke when I heard the sadness in his tone.

"Oh, baby, of course you're my best friend", I held him a little tighter.

"So, Troy won't replace me?"

I wanted to cry, "Sweetie, you're the most important person to me in this world. No one could replace you", I kissed his tiny and fucking adorable nose.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I really shouldn't havebeen surprised by Remy's insecurity. I've always been there for him when he wanted me, and he'd never been in a situation where he had to share me. Of course he's scared that this new dude, who comes out of the blue, is going to steal all of my time. But that would never fucking happen, Remy always comes first. And Troy knows that. Well, at least he used to know that. I'm not really sure if this Troy is still the same, but I was going to have some fun finding out.

"Baby, I really have to go now, I'm being rude. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Troy shut his phone and smiled gently at it.

After hearing that last bit, I just had to tease him. That's how we worked. "Ooh, Troy-boy, did I hear you saying love?" I smirked at him, and Remy looked at my face, before smirking at him too. He was just so fucking cute.

Troy looked at the smirks on our faces, and chuckled, "Yes, Montez, I said love. Just because I haven't said it to you, doesn't mean that I'm an ass whose incapable of feeling love." He said mockingly.

I stuck my tongue out for him to see it and let Remy reach over and pinch his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Troy rubbed the spot where my boy had pinched him.

"You said a bad word."

Troy sighed, "Yes, I did, little dude." He looked around, probably trying to figure out where the fuck we were going, "So, where's your grib, Gabs?"

I pointed the red building ahead of us, "It's there. And do not try to change the subject." I adjusted Remy, "Who's the unlucky lady you just talked to?" I grinned cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, "Her name is Lissy", I stifled a snort, "She's from Australia, though her dad's from the Philippines and her mom's from Finland."

"Ooh, Finland, exotic."

Troy looked at me with his annoying blue eyes, "You have no idea where Finland is, do you?"

"I know where Finland is, you ass. Ouch!"

"Bad word."

"Where is it then?"

"In Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Somewhere near...Turkey?"

Troy threw his head back when he laughed, "I knew it; you have no idea where it is. Montez you're so full of sh-" He looked at Remy's fingers, "-alt."

Remy pouted.

"Whatever, Troy. Not all of us had the change to go to Yale, remember?" I raised my eyebrow at him, and he did look like he was sorry.

"Gabs, I'm so-"

I waved my hand to stop him, "It's nothing Troy, I know you didn't mean it like that." I smiled at him just to make sure he knew he was forgiven.

We reached the front door and I dug around my bag and pulled out my keys that had a Batman logo as a keychain. When we finally entered around our apartment Troy let out a low whistle.

"Nice."

"Bolton, you've only seen the front room."

"Still, I like what you've done with your shoes."

I rolled my eyes before giving him the tour of our house, we were at Remy's door and I was about to open it.

"No, mommy, not there!"

I gave Remy a look, "Why, not?"

He just looked fucking guilty.

"Remy Alexander Montez, what don't you want me to see?"

Troy clapped Remy's shoulder gently, "She pulled the middle name, good luck, little dude."

Remy looked at him, "Does that always mean I'm in trouble?"

"I'm afraid so, at least I know whenever my mom uses my middle name she's angry with me."

Remy motioned Troy to come down and whispered in his ear, loudly, "When my mommy's angry at me, I just hug her leg, it always calms her down." Apparently he forgot his mommy's right here.

Troy chuckled, "Thanks little dude, I'll try that on her the next time."

I gave both of them a look, though neither of them noticed it and opened Remy's door.

"Remy _Alexander_ Montez."

"Yes, mommy?" He smiled at me sweetly.

"Could you explain to me why there is a dog sleeping on your bed?"

Remy's gaze went from the dog to me and back to the dog, before he wrapped his chubby little arms around my leg, "I love you mommy, you are the bestest mommy in the world!"

I sighed.

_Troy: _

I couldn't help but laugh at the little dude; he was a really sneaky boy. Just like his mother.

"Remy, that doesn't answer my question." Gabriella tried to say calmly.

"Remember when Mrs. Johansson moved, my best mommy?"

"Yes, and I'm your only mommy."

"Well, she had just buyed a dog..."

"Bought."

"Right, and then she finded out that she couldn't take the dog with her to the new place!" Remy flapped his arm dramatically.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "It's found out and that still doesn't explain why the dog is here."

"The dog's name is Gambit!"

"...And?"

"Mommy! Don't you understand? My name is Remy and the dog's name is Gambit", he took a deep breath, "It was faith! So, of course I said we can keep him."

Gabriella looked stunned and I just had to say something, "Of course you did, Remy, it was clearly meant to be your dog."

"See, mommy, even the weird man agrees!"

Gabriella glared at me before looking at her boy and I could see her breaking, "Sweetie", he looked at her with big eyes, pleading, "Will you promise me that you'll remind me to feed it? Because I wouldn't even remember to feed you, if you didn't make a sound when you're hungry."

Remy let out a scream of joy, "You really are the bestest mommy!"

Gabriella patted her son's back, who had his hands now wrapped around her both legs, "Yes, I know, I'm awesome."

"And so modest", I muttered, loudly enough for Gabriella to hear it and roll her eyes at me.

"Remy, why don't you go play with Gambit, while mommy and the weird man talk?"

Remy nodded, squeezed her legs once more before letting go, then he started to glare at me the same way Mr. Montez used to, "No funny business, boy, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

He reminded me so much of Mr. Montez that I was pretty sure I pissed in my pants.

Gabriella just laughed, "You've spent way too much time with grandpa."

Remy gave Gabriella a wide toothy grin before he ran to his new dog. Gabriella just stood beside me, smiling gently.

"So, Gabs, how does it feel to be a brand new dog owner?"

"I couldn't say no to him, did you see those eyes?"

"Yes, I saw them and I've seen them before", She looked at me, waiting for me to elaborate, "When we were young you used them on me every time you wanted something. I couldn't say no to those eyes, and apparently neither can you." I stretched my arms above my head, "Oh, the sweet justice."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again, before taking another look at her son playing with the black and white dog, "Come on, Troy-boy, you still need some dry clothes."

I didn't even remember that I still had my wet clothes on, and so did Gabriella and Remy but they didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Sweetie, change your clothes okay?"

"Kay, mommy!"

She first led me to the quest room and opened the closet, which were surprisingly full of men's clothing, "Do you collect the clothes of your one-night-stands, Montez?"

"Shut up, Bolton, these are my dad's clothes, he sometimes sleeps over." She gave me sweatpants and a t-shirt, "You remember where the bathroom is, right?" I nodded, "Great, go change and then come to the living room, I'll get us beers."

Soon I was sitting at the comfortable couch, holding a beer, and praying that Mr. Montez had never jerked off while wearing these pants. Gabriella was sitting next to me in a Batman t-shirt – which I was pretty sure she had stolen from me – and her own beer in her hand.

"So, Bolton..." I knew that tone, nothing good ever comes when she uses that tone, "You're really moving back here?"

"Yes."

"And you have known this for a while?"

"Yes."

She nodded calmly before hitting my shoulder, "Why the fuck didn't you let me know?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, I didn't even have a good explanation why I didn't tell her that, "I...I don't know, Gabs. I guess I thought it would mean more to you if I had just shown up behind your door. I know its lame, but I really wanted to see for myself how happy you'd be when you realized that I was back." I knew that I was the color of a fire truck.

Gabriella looked at me for a moment, before finally throwing her arms around me, "Oh, Troy, I missed you so much!"

I wasn't sure how to react; Gabriella was never the hugging type. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her too and patted her back. We stayed like that for a while and when I relaxed, I couldn't help but notice how nice hugging Gabriella was, she was all soft and smelled like girl. Too soon, in my opinion, she let go.

And then it was awkward.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "So, Troy, why don't you tell me about your lady?"

"I thought I already told you about her."

"You only told me her name and where she's from, I want to know more about her."

"Sorry, no can do, Montez."

"Why not?!"

"Because you always find something wrong with my girlfriends."

"And I'm always right."

"So maybe this time, I can find out if there's something wrong with her."

"Come on, Troy, please?" Not the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please, Troy. It can be my birthday present!"

"Your birthday was two months ago."

"And where's my present, Bolton?"

I knew I had lost, "What do you want to know?"

She clapped her hands and jumped a little on her seat, "Where'd you meet her?"

"At this coffee house in Boston..."

We talked about everything, from my new girlfriend to about Gabriella's job to my job to Remy. And it seemed like we had only just begun talking when Remy came to the room.

"Mommy, it's bed time, why is the weird man still here?"

I looked at the clock and was shocked when I noticed it was seven already, I had been here almost five hours.

"Oh, sh—oot," Remy pouted, "I really have to go now, Gabs, my parents must be worried about me." I gathered my stuff, "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something, okay?"

She nodded and I reached out to ruffle Remy's hair before I kissed the top of Gabriella's, "Bye."

When I was about to close the door I heard Remy's cute voice, "Mommy, why did that man kiss you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, baby, he's mommy's own superman."

I smiled when I walked down the stairs.

**I love Remy, who else does? Leave me so love and I'll repay you by giving you a taste of the next chapter. ;)**


	4. This is My Sidekick?

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own.**

**A/N: I still suck, but school is really kicking my butt. Whoever said that second year would be easier, lied. Thanks Molly for making this perfect, Liss, because she's Liss and Liv for being my inspiration. **

**Enjoy!**

_Troy:_

It was like the first day of school all over again. I was in newly bought clothes, a new satchel hanging from my shoulder, I was completely lost and scared that people won't like me.

Yep, exactly like the first day of school.

I cleared my throat, before confidently – or at least looking like I was – making my way to the receptionist. She was blonde, dressed in a pink blouse, her hand twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and with the other one she was drawing on a photograph that was next to the computer. She didn't look scary, so when I reached the desk I cleared my throat again to get her attention.

She didn't even look up, "I'll help you after I've finished my drawing", her eyes quickly flickered to mine, before going back to the picture, "I'm trying to see if my ex would've looked better as a girl."

I blinked, "Sure, okay, take your time."

The corners of her lips turned up a little, but her eyes stayed focused on the picture. I started to shift my weight from one foot to the other while looking around. It was nice looking place; the lobby didn't look too expensive but didn't look cheap either.

"So", the receptionists' voice startled me, but when I looked at her she was still drawing, "What's your name?"

"Troy. Bolton. Troy Bolton."

"And what business are you here for, Troy Bolton?" She but a cap on the black marker, before taking a pink one and clearly she started to color her drawing.

"Today's my first day of working here."

She looked at me with a smile, "Welcome, I'm usually very helpful but I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me." She looked at the picture, "I mean my ex-boyfriend."

"That's okay", I said and then we were silent again, "So…what's your name?"

"Sharpay Evans."

"Wow that must be a popular name around here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of my best friend, her neighbor's name is Sharpay too."

"What's your best friend's name? I could be her neighbor, you know."

I'm such an idiot, "Yeah, didn't think about that. Her name is Gabriella Montez."

She looked at me in surprise, "You're Troy-boy?"

I groaned out loud, "I take it you know Gabi."

She smiled evilly, "Oh, I know her", she looked back at the picture on her desk before making a one last line on it, "All done!" she clapped her hands in excitement, "Wanna see?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and she showed me a picture of a blonde man, or what used to be a blonde man. Now he had boobs, a pink skirt and his blonde hair was colored pink too. "Umm…nice?"

She turned the picture back to herself and sighed happily, "One of my best works," then she dropped it to the rubbish can next to her before typed something on the computer. "So, Troy Bolton, you have a meeting with Charles Danforth, just go to the second floor and go straight to the end of the hall", she gave me a nice smile, "Have a good first day."

I thanked her before making my way to the elevator, just as I was about to step in, Sharpay's voice reached my ears, "By the way, Troy-boy. You're as hot as Gabriella said you were." Then she winked at my stunned face before the elevator doors closed.

Gabriella thinks I'm hot?

I found that I rather liked that. Because Gabriella was hot herself and if she thought I was hot, then it must be true.

I smiled as I walked toward the brown door. But as soon as I reached it and saw the name Charles Danforth on the door, I almost peed in my pants. This guy could be really scary and strict, and I was neither one of them. Whenever I get scared I start to make inappropriate jokes, and I guess that's not something strict, scary, old lawyers like.

I was so screwed.

I quickly raised my fist to knock, before I ran away. After, I heard a joyful "Come in!" I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The person behind the desk wasn't what I had expected. He was closer to my age than I thought, maybe couple of years older, had a dark skin and slightly darker afro which was pulled back with gel. He was probably the friendliest looking man I had ever met.

He stood up from behind his desk and greeted me with a huge smile, "Aah, you must be Bolton! Welcome, man. It's about time we got a little new blood around here."

"Mr. Danforth", I offered my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and then pulled me into a hug.

"None of that Mr. Danforth stuff here, dude. You can call me Chad or Sexy Beast, whatever floats your boat."

I grinned, "It's nice to meet you, Sexy Beast, I'm Troy."

Chad snorted and patted my back couple of times, "I like you, dude."

After that Chad took me to a tour around the place and showed me where everything was. When he took me to take my picture for my ID, he stood behind the photographer and yelled "Blue steel! Do a blue steel, Troy!" Eventually I did as he asked and ended up with an ID that would make Zoolander proud.

He introduced me to the co-workers he liked and warned me about those who weren't, as he described them, "Evil backstabber bitches, EBB for short." When it was time for lunch he pumped his fist in the air and declared that now it was time for him to take me to see the best part of this job.

"See, we have a deal with this small restaurant a block from here. We get really great discount from there and the food is awesome, but that's not why it's the best part of my day", the elevator doors opened in front of us and a dark girl who had a straight black bob haircut and a black pant suit. She was focusing on the blackberry in her hand and at the same time talking to the blonde man next to her who had a grey suit on.

"McKessie! Evans!" Chad's loud voice made them both look up, while the man smiled, the woman rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to her phone.

"Afternoon, Chad." The man greeted him.

"Hey Ryan, I'd like you to meet the newbie", he waved a hand in my direction; "This is Troy Bolton."

The man, Ryan, nodded at me with a smile before holding his hand out, "Ryan Evans, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Danforth, could it be possible for you to move this meeting a little to the left? Some of us have actual work to do", the woman said, while still looking at her phone. She raised her eyes quickly to look at me, "Taylor McKessie, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bolton."

Make your acquaintance? Who talks like that? I was momentarily stunned by her professionalism, so I only managed to mumble, "Miss McKessie", and nod briefly.

"Oh, McKessie, no need to pull the bitch act, we both know you want me."

"In your dreams Danforth and in my nightmares", despite her words her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I was drunk!" she exclaimed and Ryan chuckled next to her.

"You know that's no excuse. The influence of alcohol helps you to do your deepest desires."

"You kissed Ryan at the same party; does that mean your deepest desire is to kiss him?"

"Leave me out of this, Taylor."

"I thought Ryan was Sharpay!" Sharpay, the receptionist?

"I don't even know who that insults more, Ryan or Sharpay."

"They're twins!"

"Fraternal twins, Danforth", she looked at the screen of her blackberry and smirked, "It's almost twelve, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Chad's eyes widened and he checked his watch, "Holy shit! It's almost twelve! Dude, we're going to miss it!" He pushed me inside of the elevator and I said a quick goodbye to Taylor and Ryan before the doors were closed.

The whole way down Chad was jumping a little and muttering, "Come on, come on…" and when we finally were at the lobby he pulled me towards the door by my arm. When we passed the reception table, I waved at Sharpay and Chad said, "Hey Shar", without even glancing at her.

"Hey, Chad, that time of the day again?" She laughed.

Chad didn't even bother to answer.

We hurried quickly, and I was guessing we were going to the restaurant Chad was talking about. After a while I pulled my arm back from his hand, because people were starting to look at us weirdly. Not that Chad noticed.

When we finally reached the cozy looking restaurant, Starlight said the italicized writing in the window, Chad didn't waste time once again pulling me inside. He took a quick look around him and sighed in relief.

"Good, we made it." He lead me to a table close to the door and sat down facing the door. I was going to sit in the chair opposite of him but he stopped me, "No, you have to sit next to me, or you'll miss it."

I was about to object – because two dudes sitting side-to-side? Yeah, that's just weird – but Chad was once again pulling my arm and I gave up and sat next to him.

"Okay, what's the thing?" I asked after a minute of staring at the door.

"Every day, around twelve fifteen, this nanny comes here with a little boy."

"Okay…?"

Chad sighed, "That nanny, is the woman of my dreams!" he said dramatically, "Troy, I'm serious! I'm in love with her and I haven't even talked to her! But I just know that she's my soulmate."

I was about to open my mouth to say something, though I didn't know what I could've said to that, but Chad shushed me and his intense gaze was locked to the door, "Here she comes."

I looked up, curious to know what Chad's dream girl looked like. But I didn't see her, because Gabriella was coming in with Remy and she took all of my attention. I smiled brightly, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked at me at the sound of my voice, returned the smile and waved at me, before starting to make her way to our table.

"Dude!" Chad hissed beside me, "You know her?!"

I looked at him quizzically, "Know who? That's Gabriella, my best friend."

Chad's eyes glazed, "Her name is Gabriella, that's perfect for her, she's my angel." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shot me an impatient look, "That's Gabriella, the love of my life."

Oh.

_Gabriella:_

"Mommy! Come _on_ already!"

It was at times like these I wondered what it would have been like if Remy was a girl. Would she be as impatient? Would she be hard to get out of bed?

"Mommy! The pancakes are waiting!"

Would she be this fucking addicted to pancakes?

"I'm coming, Remy, I just have to brush my hair."

"Mommy, nobody notices your hair", I glared at him; "I mean that in the nice way."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, because I had been doing that so often I was kind of afraid that they would fall off. That's a real possibility! "You keep that up, Remy, and you won't be getting your pancakes.

Remy gasped in shock, "I'm sorry, my favorite mommy! You have the prettiest hair in the world!" He said before rushing to me and hugging my legs tightly. I was a fucking softie when he hugged my legs and he knew it.

I patted his adorable little head, before giving up on my hair and just pulling it back in a ponytail. "Fine, let's go."

He pumped his tiny fist in the air and ran to the door, before coming back and then pulling me with him. The same time we walked through our door to the hallway, the door across from us opened and a tall brunette girl, dressed in a bright yellow dress that fell just above her knees and in a black leather jacket. On her feet were red rain boots.

"Hey, Gabriella and RemRem!"

I smiled at my favorite sixteen year old, "Hello, Liv. What's up?"

Liv jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands, "Ohmigodohmigod, a riddle! I love riddles! I got this!" She looked at the ceiling, "A lamp, that's what's up! Did I get it right?!"

Yeah, she was also dumb as a fuck, but I smiled anyways, "Yes, Liv, you got it right."

She squealed, "Hear that RemRem? I got it right! And that's because I finally passed English!"

"You did? That's awesome Livvyskins!" Remy smiled and went to hug Liv's knees. Remy loved her and because of that Liv babysat Remy every time I had to do something else. She may be dumb, but she wouldn't let anything happen to Remy.

After Remy let go of Liv's legs, she informed us that she was late for her mime class and had to go. We walked together to the door and then said goodbye to each other and parted ways. After Remy didn't have Liv to distract him anymore, he remembered the pancakes again and hurried me. We finally reached Starlight, a small restaurant that had the friendliest people. As soon as I opened the door, I heard my name being called. I spotted Troy sitting with the fucking weird afro dude who was there every time I was, sitting in the same table, not eating anything and staring at me the whole time.

I didn't want to meet the weird dude, but I wanted to say hi to Troy, so I went to their table with Remy. "Hey, Troy-boy, I thought you were working today."

"I am it's my lunch break. Hey little dude", he said to Remy, who gave him a little wave in return. The weird dude elbowed Troy in the ribs, "Oh, right! Gabriella and Remy, this is Chad. Chad this is my best friend Gabriella and her son Remy."

I smiled at him, "Hi."

He stared at me blankly, "Hhh…", he blushed bright red.

This dude was a lawyer?

**So Chad likes Gabriella? Interesting. Those who got the preview last time, it's not time for that yet ;).**

**Once again review and get a preview, leave me a pleaser and get a teaser.**

**Oh, follow me on twitter! Link in the profile!**


End file.
